FBI: La misión del agente Uchiha
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es el Jefe de la Unidad Conductual del FBI, pero su mundo se derrumba cuando su ex esposa y amor de su vida, Sakura Haruno y su pequeña, Sarada Uchiha se ven amenazadas por un asesino en serie llamado Orochimaru. Sasuke trata de salvarla como de lugar, pero el trágico final es irreversible/-Lo siento, Sasuke-Kun-. [SasuSaku] [AU]


_Hola les traigo un One-Shoots basado en un capítulo de una de mis series favoritas; Mentes Criminales._

_Advertirles que es un final triste, no feliz como acostumbro, pero que espero disfruten de igual modo_

_Espero sus opiniones & Comentarios :3_

_!A leer!_

_._

_._

* * *

**Capítulo único**

Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre de 30 años, Tez blanca, ojos negros y pelo azabache trabaja como Jefe del equipo conductual del FBI. Hacía cinco años se había transformado en el superior del área conductual, pese a su corta edad dentro del FBI, Uchiha se había transformado en la cabeza de su equipo, atrapando diferentes asesinos e ignotos a través de los años en que había estado allí, a cargo de su equipo.

El pelinegro mantenía una vida muy ajetreada y esforzada dentro del FBI, a pesar de ello, dentro de todo había tratado de mantener una vida lo más "normal" posible, habiéndolo logrado durante largos 12 años junto con el gran amor de su vida; Haruno Sakura, una pelirrosa de ojos jades que conoció durante la secundaria, mujer con la que había logrado formar una familia y contraer matrimonio, teniendo una pequeña niña llamada Sarada de apenas 4 años. Si bien, Sasuke amaba a su mujer, su trabajo había logrado separarlos, a pesar del amor que ambos sentían, el poco tiempo que tenía en casa y el constante peligro había logrado desgastar la relación. Pese a aquello, Sakura continuaba apoyándole como fuera y ambos seguían con aquella esperanza de lograr reconstruir todo lo que, por culpa de aquel trabajo habían dejado de lado.

Su equipo lo conformaban especialistas de las diferentes áreas, siendo, además, parte importante de su vida, como familia; dentro de ellos se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto, un pelirrubio de ojos celestes de la misma edad del ojinegro, especialista de crímenes obsesivos y mejor amigo del pelinegro. Participo en el escuadrón antibombas de Chicago antes de integrar el FBI. También se encontraba Kakashi Hatake, un hombre mayor, quien había regresado al equipo conductual después de años de retiro, siendo parte fundamental del equipo, así como para Sasuke, viéndole como un padre. Sai era otro pilar fundamental, licenciado en psicología, sociología y criminología, el especialista e inteligente del área, siendo uno de los pequeños del equipo, al tan solo tener 28 años de edad. Hinata Hyuuga era una pelinegra de ojos perlas, siendo la encargada del área de tecnología audiovisual de la Unidad de Análisis conductual, teniendo su despacho en cuántico, en la oficina central con el resto de su equipo. Karin Uzumaki, prima de Naruto, era otro miembro de su Unidad, siendo hija de un diplomático y trabajadora del FBI durante largos años, habiendo sido trasladada al equipo desde los superiores. Por último, Tenten Ama, una muchacha de ojos color chocolate y pelo café, agente encargada de los medios de comunicación y policías locales.

.

.

.

Durante más de un año la Unidad conductual del FBI había estado tras uno de los asesinos en serie más peligrosos de todo Estados Unidos, su apodo "La Muerte", un ignoto fascinado en matar y torturar a sus víctimas. Pero todo esto se había vuelto aún más peligroso el día en que aquel hombre había decidido colocar su interés en Sasuke Uchiha, en él, en hacerlo sufrir de la manera más dolorosa; su familia. Aquel hombre apodado "La muerte" tenía como nombre Orochimaru, un hombre de cabellera larga y de más edad, quien buscaba hacer temblar al director de la Unidad de análisis conductual. Y sí. Sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

El pelinegro se estaciono fuera de la casa de Sakura y entro rápidamente, la pelirrosa le miro sorprendida- ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?-pregunto ella mirando el rostro del azabache totalmente tenso. Sus labios apretados y sus cejas fruncidas- ¿Sasuke?

-¿Recuerdas que prometí atrapar a Orochimaru?-Pregunto y ella asintió- Sakura...-mascullo bajando el rostro. Él había prometido arreglar esto, atrapar al idiota de ese ignoto y renunciar a su empleo, solo para estar con su familia.

-¿Estamos en peligro, verdad?-cuestiono ella. Sus jades le miraron con miedo y preocupación- ¿Es eso, Sasuke-Kun?-pregunto y él asintió frustrado

-Les asignarán un agente para proteger sus identidades Sakura- hablo. Su voz era gruesa, peligrosa, pastosa- Deberán salir de la ciudad y esconderse. El agente es Suigetsu Hozuki ¿recuerdas que alguna vez te hable de él?

-Si-susurro- Era tu compañero en el FBI, pero él decidió irse por otra rama-Sasuke asintió

-él estará a cargo de su protección- hablo mirando los ojos de la mujer- Sakura, yo…lo siento

Sakura sintió sus ojos arder, las lágrimas amenazaban en salir, entonces abrazo al hombre hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, inhalando su aroma y anhelando no tener que soltarlo- Prométeme que lo atraparás Sasuke-Kun, promételo- hablo ella en voz baja- Quiero que cumplas tu palabra.

-Hmp, lo haré- respondió él- Tan solo cuídate Sakura, cuida de ti y Sarada. Prometo resolver esto pronto.

Ella se separó de él y miro sus carbones- Lo sé. ¡Sarada, cariño, ven que papá debe irse a trabajar!

Una pelinegra corrió escaleras abajo al ver a su padre en la cocina- ¡Papi!- grito- ¿te vas tan luego?-pregunto

Sasuke la tomo en sus brazos- Si, lo siento hija-susurro revolviendo su cabello negro- Pero volveré pronto ¿sí?

Ella asintió-¿Resolverás un caso?-preguntó la niña de ojos negros

-Si princesa- respondió él- Tú y mamá viajarán, así que debes cuidar de mami ¿sí?

-Claro que sí, papá- respondió ella besando la mejilla de Sasuke.

.

.

.

En cuántico Sasuke estaba en su oficina revisando papeles de casos anteriores, estaba totalmente frustrado. De pronto, la puerta sonó dejando entrar a Tenten- Sasuke- él la miró- Orochimaru puede estar comprando medicamentos genéricos para mantener su herida sana.

El Uchiha le observo- Entonces podemos verificar en que farmacias venden eso, Tenten- sentencio el pelinegro- ¿O es en todas las farmacias?

-No, solo algunas farmacias logran hacer eso- informo la ojicafe

-Bien

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho de la pelinegra, quien estaba tomando una taza de chocolate- Hyuuga- hablo Sasuke, la mujer le observo- Necesito que busques estos medicamentos y las direcciones de las farmacias en donde los venden

-Sí, me pondré en seguida a trabajar en eso- hablo la muchacha sentándose frente a los computadores- ¿alguna idea de porque hace esto?

-Se auto hirió- hablo Tenten- Quiere mantener su propia tortura.

-Hinata- hablo el pelinegro- envía los datos y las direcciones a los teléfonos de cada uno ¿sí?- Hinata asintió

Sasuke salió del despacho molesto- Maldito idiota, te encontraré- mascullo

El pelinegro volvió a su oficina, realizando la primera llamada a su amigo y agente Suigetsu Hozuki.

.

.

.

En Chicago se encontraba Sakura, en conjunto de la pequeña Sarada. Ambas se quedaban en un hotel bajo la protección del peliceleste. Sakura debió cambiar su color de cabello por un castaño oscuro, mientras que Sarada conservo su cabellera negra como la de su padre.

En otra habitación estaba el ojilila, quien descansaba en su recamara- Sasuke- contestó- Sí, llegamos hace unas horas, Sakura y tu hija están en su habitación, dentro de unos minutos nos juntaremos para aclarar ciertas cosas-hablo- Oh, no te preocupes Uchiha, las cuidaré con mi vida, amigo.

.

.

.

Tras la llamada, Sasuke sintió la mirada del ojiceleste desde la puerta-No quise molestar Teme-hablo el rubio. Sasuke suspiro- Hinata dio con algunas coordinadas en el centro, se triangularon las farmacias y dimos con un nombre

-Bien. Llama a la SWAT y diles que nos veremos allá en unos minutos, ¿Hinata dio con el nombre?

-Sí, nombre y dirección. Orochimaru debe estar allí

-Bien

.

.

.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban todos estaban frente los edificios señalados por Hinata. Tras esto, Naruto vigilaba el departamento- ¿Es ahí?-pregunto, de pronto el Uchiha. El rubio asintió- Avisaré a la SWAT que esperen unos minutos

-Sabes que lo que menos quieren es esperar- hablo Naruto con una leve sonrisa

-Lo sé, pero debemos estar seguro- indicó el ojinegro

Tras aquello uno de los agentes había sido enviado al departamento, tras dos toques en la puerta sin ninguna respuesta, sacó de su mochila un cable con una cámara en ella, introduciéndola, mientras por una muela le indicaban las instrucciones.

Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Karin y Kakashi observaban las imágenes enviadas por el agente- Acerca el cable más a la mesa- indicó el Uchiha observando el entorno- Hay correspondencia

-Eso quiere decir que estuvo ahí- Indicó Karin

-¡Vamos!- ordenó el Uchiha

Sasuke y su equipo corrieron al departamento, entrando con las armas en alto, pero sin rastro de Orochimaru. Karin se dirigió a la habitación-¡Están las maletas desechas!-gritó

-Es claro que estuvo aquí- hablo el peliplateado observando la mesa con rastros de comida

-Salió arrancando- hablo Tenten, mientras Naruto observaba la computadora y llamaba a la pelinegra a través de una video llamada, mientras se instalaban los peritajes

-Hinata, cielo- hablo- Necesito que detengas lo que sea que hizo Orochimaru

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla Hinata respondió- Claro que sí, aunque por lo que veo fue muy inteligente- hablo- Pero no tanto para alguien como yo- indico sonriente- Cualquier cosa les avisaré- dijo cortando la llamada

Sasuke observaba el lugar totalmente frustrado- Maldición- susurro, mientras Kakashi le tocaba el hombro dándole apoyo

.

.

.

Orochimaru estaba sentado en un sillón cuando observo al peliceleste entrar-Hola-saludo sonriente. El ojilila lo miró sorprendido-¿Sorprendido, no?-preguntó apuntándole con un arma

-¿Qué quieres, Orochimaru?-pregunto molesto el ojilila. Estaba de manos atadas, pues no andaba con su arma, pero tampoco delataría a Sasuke, ni traicionaría la confianza de su amigo.

-Hn, sabes lo que quiero-hablo encaminándose hacia el hombre- ¿Dónde están?-pregunto en un susurro-¿Dónde está Sakura y la pequeña?-cuestiono

-No lo sé- hablo el ojilila desafiante

-Hn-sonrió el hombre, mientras le disparaba en el estómago. Suigetsu cayó al suelo, mientras tocaba su herida entre quejidos- ¡Dime!-grito el pelinegro

-N-no- hablo aún desafiante el peliceleste. No traicionaría a Sasuke, tampoco colocaría en riesgo a Sakura, ni mucho menos a Sarada.

-Veo que te gusta sufrir ¿no?- hablo sádico, mientras disparaba dos veces más, cada disparo a una pierna

-¡Ah!-gritó el ojilila de dolor, ambas piernas sangraban, así como su estómago, más no se rendiría, no abriría su boca- N-no…n-no…te diré nada

Orochimaru se paseó paciente a su alrededor- Bien-sonrió- tal vez te guste la tortura entonces- susurro tomando un cuchillo desde su pantalón, mientras se acercaba al hombre- Es tu ultima oportunidad ¿Dónde está Sakura y la niña?-pregunto.

Suigetsu negó débilmente, entonces Orochimaru rió, tomo su cuchillo y sin decir palabra corto un dedo de su mano. El peliceleste gritó de dolor, mientras su mano se desangraba-¿No me dirás?-pregunto nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta corto otro de los dedos de su mano.

El pelinegro se levantó-Bien, si no me dices veré otra forma- añadió mirando su entorno- Oh, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-cuestiono sonriente mientras tomaba un teléfono

Suigetsu observo apenas como el hombre discaba los números guardados, estaba débil y no podía hacer nada, solo rezaba porque no diera con Sakura.

-¿Hola, Sakura?-pregunto una y otra vez, pero ninguno era el número. Hasta que de pronto, y ante la débil mirada de Suigetsu alguien contesto- ¿Sakura?-pregunto el ojinegro

-Si-respondió una voz al otro lado-¿Suigetsu?

Orochimaru sonrió mientras apuntaba al peliceleste- No-hablo tranquilamente- Soy otro agente del FBI, tengo malas noticias Sakura- dijo calmadamente

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto ella

-Lamentablemente el agente Hozuki ha fallecido-hablo, mientras miraba al ojilila, disfrutando el momento- Necesito que nos veamos Sakura, necesito que podamos ponernos de acuerdo para resguardar tu seguridad

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Y…Sasuke?

-Oh, lo lamento Sakura, el agente Uchiha también ha muerto-Suigetsu se removió como pudo, más Orochimaru negó con la cabeza, mientras le apuntaba- Necesito que hagas todo lo que te indique. Deberás votar el teléfono y comprar uno desechable y cuando lo tengas me llamaras

-Está bien-susurro a través de la línea- Pero… ¿Esta seguro que Sasuke…?

-Lo siento Sakura, el agente Uchiha realmente…

-Entiendo

Tras cortar la llamada Orochimaru rió-¿Ves querido?-pregunto mirando al ojilila, quien se removía- Después de todo no necesitaba que me dijeras nada- hablo- Espero no sufras tanto Suigetsu

El hombre salió del lugar tranquilamente, mientras el hombre tirado en el suelo se removía de dolor.

.

.

.

Sakura botó su teléfono al basurero más cercano, mientras observaba a su pequeña tomar un helado que había comprado unas tiendas atrás. Como pudo contuvo sus lágrimas, no podía ser cierto que Sasuke estuviese muerto. No. No él, no el amor de su vida. Él había prometido terminar el caso y volver, volver a ella y a su familia. No podía ser cierto.

La Haruno miró a Sarada sintiendo su mundo caer a sus pies. Ella era lo único que quedaba de él.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba en su oficina, había estado tratando de comunicarse con Suigetsu durante un largo rato, pero nadie le contestaba, un presentimiento tenía su pecho angustiado. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, Volvió a llamar una vez más, pero nada.

-Teme- hablo el pelirrubio entrando a su oficina- Hinata rastreo el número de Suigetsu

-¿Qué sucede?

-Está aquí- hablo mirándole preocupado- Su teléfono no está en el punto donde se había reportado, algo le ha ocurrido Sasuke

El Uchiha se levantó y tomo sus cosas- iré a verle, Naruto- hablo- Ustedes vayan detrás, nunca se sabe con Orochimaru- Naruto asintió.

El pelinegro subió a la camioneta y condujo hasta la casa donde se encontraba Suigetsu, hacía un día había vuelto a la ciudad, pues se suponía que Sakura y Sarada habían quedado totalmente resguardadas en otra ciudad, pero algo estaba mal. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y le llamo más de una vez, sin obtener respuesta se encamino al living de la casa y lo vio, tirado y totalmente ensangrentado- ¡Suigetsu!-gritó corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su amigo y agente.

Sasuke rápidamente llamó para solicitar una ambulancia- Necesito una ambulancia, agente herido en la calle XXX- hablo rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke!- llamó Kakashi, mientras entraban con el equipo-¿Qué sucedió?-cuestiono preocupado

-Orochimaru-siseo el pelinegro, mientras trataba de despertar a su amigo- Suigetsu, Suigetsu- hablaba

El ojilila abrió sus ojos como pudo-Sasuke-susurro-Trate de hacer lo imposible- susurro

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el Uchiha preocupado-Suigetsu ¿De qué hablas?

En ese instante los paramédicos llegaban para hacer su trabajo- Tiene tres disparos, uno en cada pierna, en el estómago y le cortaron dos dedos- hablo Sai a los paramédicos

Sasuke observaba al agente preocupado, mientras este murmuraba cosas sin sentido- Yo…trate- mascullaba

Mientras lo llevaban a la ambulancia el Uchiha observo a Naruto- Hazte cargo, Dobe- hablo. El rubio asintió.

El moreno se subió a un lado de Suigetsu- ¿Cómo está?-pregunto a la paramédica

-Estamos tratando de mantenerlo con vida, agente- hablo la mujer que se encontraba allí

El Uchiha observaba al ojilila, quien abría los ojos cada cierto rato, tratando de mantenerse con vida-Sasuke…-susurro, su voz pastosa y dificultosa preocupaban aún más al Uchiha- Orochimaru…

-¿Qué pasa con él?-cuestiono. Su voz era gélida y sus ojos se habían oscurecidos

-Sakura, Sasuke….-susurraba apenas el hombre

Sasuke abrió sus ojos. No podía ser cierto. Mas antes de poder responder o decir algo, el aparato conectado a sus latidos marco la señal de que Suigetsu Hozuki había muerto. El Uchiha apretó sus manos, formándolos en puños, el ojilila había muerto con tal de no traicionarlo.

.

.

.

Sasuke había tomado una de las camionetas, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba Orochimaru, mientras conducía apretaba el manubrio, tomo su teléfono y llamo al teléfono de Suigetsu-Orochimaru- hablo

-Sasuke-respondió el ojinegro desde la otra línea-Tardaste en llamar

-No les hagas nada- siseo

-Oh, Sasuke- dijo el hombre con voz de lastima- es tarde para eso, puedo ver a la hermosa Sakura entrar a casa

Sasuke apretó aún más el manubrio- Orochimaru, te lo advierto-mascullo fuertemente el ojinegro

-Ya no hay nada que advertir Sasuke- respondió el hombre

-Sakura no es tu madre, maldición- siseo- No puedes culpar a cada mujer porque tu madre no te protegió, no me puedes culpar porque tu padre no fue capaz de hacer nada

-Oh, Sasuke- hablo Orochimaru- Pero ahora estás en la misma posición que mi padre, y que todas las familias a las que torture, pero no te preocupes, te daré unos minutos con ella. Luego te llamaré.

.

.

.

Hinata se había comunicado con Naruto indicando los nuevos antecedentes del caso. Naruto al cortar indico a Kakashi devolver el auto- ¿Naruto?-pregunto Karin que sucede.

-Sasuke ya sabe dónde está Orochimaru- hablo Kakashi

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Tenten alarmada

-En un lugar donde podrá manejar a Sasuke de la manera que quiera- hablo Sai- la casa que compartía con Sakura

El pelirrubio llamo desde la camioneta a la muchacha pelinegra- Hinata ¿Puedes conectarnos al teléfono de Sasuke?-preguntó- No me cabe duda que lo llamará

-Si-respondió la ojiperla desde la línea

-Kakashi conduce hacia allá- hablo Tenten- no podemos tardar

.

.

.

Sasuke conducía lo más rápido posible. Debía llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible. De pronto, su teléfono sonar, sin esperar un segundo contesto- Hola- habló

-Sasuke-Kun-susurro la pelirrosa desde el otro lado de la llamada. Ella estaba en su casa, en el living, mientras Orochimaru jugaba con su pequeña niña.

-Sakura-susurro el Uchiha. Sus ónixs estaban cristalinos.

Por otra parte, estaba todo su equipo escuchando, mientras conducían a toda velocidad para poder llegar junto a su jefe.

-Oh, Sasuke-Kun-hablo Sakura fuertemente. Sus ojos jades estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras miraba con Sarada revoloteaba por el lugar, bajo la sonrisa del pelinegro

-¿Estás en alta voz?-pregunto Sasuke

-Por supuesto Sasuke, no pretenderás que dejaré que digas algo indebido- hablo esta vez Orochimaru- Solo te doy la oportunidad de escuchar a la hermosa Sakura una vez más.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-Kun-hablo Sakura

-Sakura, no- hablo el Uchiha- no seas débil, no ante él. No escuches nada de lo que dice, debes ser fuerte ¿sí?

-Sí, lo sé, Sasuke-Kun- hablo la pelirrosa secando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Está Sarada ahí?-Pregunto el Uchiha, su voz era gruesa e inexpresiva, pero ciertamente estaba nervioso-Dile que me ayude con el caso, Sakura

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sakura observando a la niña, quien sonreía

-Pásame a Sarada, Sakura- hablo el peliazabache. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Sus ónixs estaban cristalinos, pero no demostraría debilidad, no frente a él. Al sentir la voz de Sarada Sasuke hablo- Hola, cariño, necesito que me hagas un favor ¿sí? Abraza a mamá por mí

-Sí, papá- respondió la niña, mientras abrazaba a Sakura y ella correspondía el abrazo, sabiendo perfectamente como continuaría su historia.

-Sarada, papá necesita que lo ayudes a resolver el caso ¿puedes ayudarme?-pregunto el Uchiha. La pelinegra respondió con un sí-Bien, entonces ayúdame

Sarada miro a Sakura- toma mamá- pasó su teléfono- papá me pidió ayuda, así que iré a ayudarle.

Orochimaru observo como la niña desapareció de su vista, al igual que Sakura, quien deseo haberla abrazado más-Muy linda, parece una pequeña oficial del FBI, tal como su padre- la ojijade le miro, mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer.

El equipo del Uchiha escuchaba todo atentamente, sintiendo la adrenalina y el dolor en la conversación. Kakashi conducía, mientras su ceño estaba fruncido. Por su parte Sasuke suspiro, sentía que el camino a casa era eterno-¿Ya se fue?-preguntó

-Sí-respondió la mujer a través del teléfono, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-No tardes, Sasuke-Kun-susurro, mientras Orochimaru se levantaba del sillón y se encaminaba hacia ella

Sasuke apretó el móvil. Sus ojos negros parecían carbones empezando a arder, tras una capa de lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos- Sé que no pediste esto, Sakura-mascullo

-Tu tampoco, Sasuke-Kun- hablo ella. Orochimaru se posiciono tras ella oliendo su cabello.

-Lo siento, Sakura- susurro sin poder contener las lágrimas que caían por su tez blanca.

-Prométeme que le contarás como nos conocimos, Sasuke-Kun-susurro ella. Su voz temblorosa y las lágrimas en sus ojos denotaban el clímax de la situación- Cuéntale como me hacías reír, Sasuke

-Sakura- hablo él. Su ceño fruncido totalmente, lágrimas rebeldes caían de sus carbones, mientras su pie lo mantenía en el acelerador

-Quiero que crea en al amor, Sasuke-Kun, debes demostrárselo, porque es lo más importante ¿me oyes?- hablo la ojijade, las lágrimas continuaban empapando su rostro, mientras Orochimaru esperaba pacientemente- Promételo, debes hacer que ella crea en el amor.

Sasuke escuchaba las palabras de la ojijade, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro, la última vez que había llorado había sido para el nacimiento de su pequeña- Lo prometo- hablo. Su voz gruesa no demostraba debilidad, pero ella lo conocía, lo conocía a la perfección.

Sakura sollozo, mientras el arma de Orochimaru paseaba por su cabellera-Te Amo, Sasuke-Kun-susurro ella, y Orochimaru disparó de una manera inevitable.

Sasuke sintió el sonido, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y las continuas lágrimas seguían su camino. El ardor en el pecho era inevitable. Hinata, desde su despacho abrió los ojos totalmente, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir, así como en el auto, Karin cerró sus ojos, Naruto frunció el ceño y el dolor se apoderó de ellos, de todos ellos.

.

.

.

Sasuke se bajó rápidamente del automóvil, la puerta de su antigua casa estaba abierta, corrió hacia el interior y pudo ver un recorrido de sangre hacia las escaleras, tomo su arma y subió con calma, más su respiración parecía un torbellino dentro de él. Miro cada habitación, hasta dar con su vieja recamara, entro sigiloso y entonces pudo verla, allí tirada en el suelo estaba la Haruno totalmente ensangrentada, quería lanzarse a ella, tomarla entre sus brazos, pero sabía que Orochimaru aún le esperaba, de pronto divisó los pies del hombre tras la cortina, sin duda alguna le disparó.

El hombre cayó con cortinas y todo, Sasuke le observo, creyendo por un momento que éste había muerto, pero no fue así, Orochimaru se levantó con una sonrisa- No tan rápido, Uchiha- mascullo. Sasuke y él iniciaron una batalla a golpes dentro de la habitación y por el pasillo escaleras abajo.

-¡Encontraré a tu hija y la mataré!-grito el hombre ensangrentado, al igual que el Uchiha, quien lo tomo fuertemente lanzándole contra la mesa de centro. Ya en el suelo Sasuke lo golpeo una y otra vez. Por cada golpe un recuerdo, una palabra.

_Te Amo, Sasuke-Kun_

_No tardes, Sasuke-Kun_

_Lo siento, Sasuke-Kun_

Cada palabra era como una puñalada en él, y por cada puñalada un golpe. El Uchiha no entendía el tiempo, ni tampoco lo que sucedía, más sintió como alguien le tomaba fuertemente volviendo a la realidad-¡Teme, ya basta!-grito. El Uchiha se detuvo siendo contenido por el rubio-Ya está muerto Sasuke- hablo el ojiazul y Sasuke suspiro, sintiendo el peso desaparecer un poco de él.

Sai y Tenten miraban la escena totalmente sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Sasuke de ese modo. Tras unos minutos, Sasuke subió las escaleras, allá arriba, a un lado de la ojijade estaba Karin tomando el pulso, ella le miro levemente y él se acercó a la ojijade, mirándola, mientras sentía todo su mundo romperse, con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y le abrazó, le abrazó como si eso fuese a devolverle la vida-Sakura-Susurro, mientras lagrimas rebeldes bajaban por su rostro.

-Te lo prometo- susurro abrazándola más- Prometo que Sarada conocerá nuestra historia. Lo haré- dijo soltándole con cuidado mientras se levantaba, debía buscar a su hija.

-Teme y ¿Sarada-Chan?-pregunto Naruto mirándole, mientras Sasuke se dirigía al escritorio-¿Dónde vas?

-Aquí- hablo él, entrando-Sarada siempre me ayudaba a resolver casos desde aquí- hablo abriendo una caja donde la pequeña se escondía cuando él llevaba papeleo a casa-Sarada- dijo. Su voz era gruesa, pero denotaba cariño.

-Papá- dijo la niña saltando a sus brazos- ¿Te ayude en tu caso, papá?-cuestionó ella

-Por supuesto, cariño- susurro él aferrándola más. Naruto y Kakashi observaron la escena desde la puerta. Sabían perfectamente el camino que ahora les tocaría vivir, como equipo, como amigos y como familia de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba frente a Tsunade y un grupo de comisionados. La pelirrubia de ojos miel estaba a cargo de varias Unidades del FBI, entre ellas la Unidad conductual. El Uchiha respondía todas las preguntas que ella le hacía, relatando todo lo ocurrido, mientras era grabado, pues, según los altos mandos el agente Uchiha habría desobedecido el protocolo al realizar un caso no autorizado.

-Entonces, agente Uchiha ¿me está diciendo que mató a Orochimaru totalmente consciente de lo que podría pasar?-cuestiono la mujer mirándole

-Sí- respondió simplemente él- sabía que si no lo hacía, mataría a mi hija

Tsunade miró a sus compañeros y apago la grabadora, sorprendiendo al ojinegro, quien le observo dudoso- No tengo nada más que saber Sasuke- indicó ella mirándole- Queda liberado de cualquier cargo, agente- respondió levantándose de la mesa, junto a los hombres a su lado

-Jefa Tsunade- hablo él mirándole

-Lamento tu pérdida, Uchiha- hablo ella mirándole sinceramente

El asintió levemente, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina.

.

.

.

Sasuke vestía su terno, mientras Sarada corría hacia el- Papá- llamó. Él le miró- ¿Colocas mi lazo?-pregunto señalando su cabellera

-Si, pequeña-susurro él un tanto tembloroso, jamás en la vida le había colocado uno de esos a su hija. Cuanta falta hacía Sakura, pero debía ser fuerte, por ella y por Sarada.

De pronto, una voz le sacó de su ensoñación-Supongo que tía Ino servirá más para colocar el lazo en el pelo- hablo una voz. Sasuke observo a la pelirrubia que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa. Era Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Sakura, casi una hermana para ella.

-Ino- hablo él-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto, mientras la ojinegra se lanzaba a la mujer

-Vengo a apoyarte Sasuke-Kun- hablo la rubia, quien vestía de negro- Y a despedir a mi frente querida-hablo, él bajo la mirada- Sarada, cielo ve a esperarnos afuera, está tío Naruto- la niña solo asintió y corrió afuera- Sasuke sé que no fue tu culpa

-Lo fue, no debí poner en peligro la vida de Sakura- mascullo él- tampoco la de Sarada

-Sakura te amaba más que a nada en el mundo- dijo la ojiceleste mirándole- tú y Sarada eran su vida, ahora debes ser fuerte por ella, sé que extraña a su mamá, pero mientras ella te tenga podrá superarlo, Sasuke.

-Ino…

-No debes decirme nada, sabes bien que tú y Sakura no se habrían divorciado a no ser por tu trabajo, sé que la amabas, que la amas- hablo la mujer- Pero, también estoy aquí porque no quiero que renuncies a tu empleo solo por esto. Amas lo que haces Uchiha, y sé bien que la frente no te hubiese dejado renunciar

-Sarada me necesita- respondió, tras un suspiro- Perdí a Sakura, no quiero perder a mi hija.

-No lo harás-respondió ella- Yo cuidaré de ella mientras tengas turnos, Sasuke. Somos familia, Sakura era como mi hermana, no los abandonaré en un momento así.

Sin más que decir el pelinegro miro a la pelirrubia quien le abrazo.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi y Sasuke llevaban el ataúd en donde se encontraba la pelirrosa, tras ellos caminaban Tenten, Karin, Ino junto a Sarada, Tsunade y otros. Al llegar, el Uchiha sonrió suavemente, la tumba de la mujer quedaría a un lado de un árbol de cerezo, tal como su nombre representaba.

-Si Sakura estuviese viva no querría lágrimas en nuestros ojos- hablo el ojinegro- ella pediría que amasemos la vida. Te prometo Sakura, te prometo que Sarada conocerá el amor- hablo bajando la mirada- conocerá al Sasuke del que te enamoraste-susurro. Sus ónixs cristalinos le delataban totalmente, mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos y ella lanzaba besos al ataúd.

Tras el funeral y como lo hubiese querido la ojijade, todos asistieron a un lugar en donde podían comer, Sasuke salió al balcón con Naruto

-¿Qué sucede, Teme?-preguntó el rubio

-Necesito que me reemplaces, Dobe- hablo él, mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos

-¿Qué? ¿Dejarás la Unidad?- cuestiono él preocupado- No puedes, Teme, tú eres la Unidad, somos tu equipo

-No Naruto- hablo Sasuke- No son mi equipo, somos un equipo y ahora necesito tiempo para estar con Sarada, tomarás mi cargo Naruto, eres el nuevo jefe de la Unidad.

-No, Sasuke, Yo no- decía el ojiceleste nervioso, pero serio.

-La decisión está tomada, Dobe- mascullo el ojinegro- Estarás a cargo, todo depende de ti. Y no me discutas- hablo encaminándose hacia el jardín

-¿Y ahora dónde vas?-cuestiono el rubio

-Necesito aire

El Uchiha camino entre los árboles, sintiendo el viento en su rostro- Sakura-susurro-¿Cómo lo haré sin ti?-se cuestionó mirando las estrellas, y entonces, como si fuere una respuesta de ella sintió una vocecita acercarse

-¡Papá!-gritó la ojinegra, quien corría bajo la mirada de Ino

El ojinegro le observó con una leve sonrisa- Gracias, Sakura- susurro levantando a la niña entre sus brazos.

**Fin**

* * *

_Chan~ _

_Como dije, no era un final muy lindo. _

_Pero bueno, vi este episodio y no sé porqué decidí transformarlo en esto...así que ta da jeje_

_Espero sus opiniones y no me odien por el final :c_

_Mila~_


End file.
